To Protect and Serve
by TarSauce
Summary: Alex is in the army. Mitchie is a single mother. They meet in the worst of circumstances, but it might just turn out to be the best thing that happened to both of them. Alex/Mitchie. Demi/Selena... Read and Review pleasee :
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that came to me while I was watching a show about an air ambulance last night, and then again today when I saw Dear John, which is amazing by the way. So it's a Demena story, and for all my reviewers, I think I may get round to updating my two other Demena fics, and maybe my Spashley one as well.**

**A.N – by the way, the girls are not now, nor have ever been famous, they are just normal people.**

**To Protect And Serve**

Demi sighed as she heard the squeal from the bathroom. It had been one of those mornings, and her daughter, Ashley, had been tiresome. First she didn't want to get out of bed, then she didn't want her usual Captain Crunch, she wanted Coco Pops, which they didn't have, and now she wouldn't brush her teeth.

"Mom" Ashley squealed,

"What"? Demi cried, exasperated, as she made her way through to the bathroom, picking up the socks that Ashley had dropped on the landing, upon reaching her daughter, she noticed two things. One. Ashley was standing on the toilet in her underwear. Two. There was a huge spider on the floor, and Ashley was pointing to it.

"Make it go away" Ashley whimpered, she hated spiders, and this one was huge. The sight of her daughters face looking so innocent; and so scared made Demi forget about what a pain she had been that morning. Ashley was a good kid really, she didn't have a father as he was killed when she was 6 months old, and Demi had to work hard to pay for all the things they had, so Ashley had to stay with the babysitter all day. Demi couldn't wait until September, when Ashley started school, it would give her the chance to make more friends, and it would fit better around Demi's working hours at her own cafe.

"Alright sweetie" Demi laughed, and she grabbed the glass off the sink, and put it over the spider before it could run, and then sliding a piece of paper under the glass, and then tipping the glass upside down, in-avertedly trapping the spider, she made her way to the window, opening it, and then tipping the spider out. "There, it's gone"

Ashley climbed down from the toilet seat, and grabbed her toothbrush, waiting while her mom squeezed on the toothpaste. Demi ruffled her daughter brown hair, before dropping the socks into the washing basket, and then running a brush through her own black hair.

"Mommy"? Ashley said questioningly, "Are we going to the beach with Mandy and Hayden today"?

"Yes we are" smiled Demi, it was her first day off in ages, and despite the nuisance Ashley had been that morning, she was looking forward to spending the day on the beach with her best friend Mandy, and her 5 year old son, Hayden. "So go and get your swimming costume, and your shorts, sunglasses, hat, bucket and spade and oh, don't forget the sun cream"

Ashley squealed with delight, and then spitting the toothpaste into in the sink, she ran out the door and Demi could hear draws opening and closing in her bedroom. Demi ran a hand through her hair, then leaning against the sink; she looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad. Wearing some short denim shorts, white high top converses, and a red vest, Demi was a very attractive 26 years old. With dark hair and dark eyes, she looked the same as she did 10 years ago, 'but maybe a few more lines' she mused smiling, as she applied layer of sun cream to her arms. Yes, she thought, today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Selena woke up with a start, groaning as she heard the captain shouting from the courtyard. She looked out of the window, already seeing the early morning light streaming through the curtains. Great. It was a nice day, which meant a lot of accidents at the beach. She moved, settling on the edge of the bed, feet searching for the boots that she had cleaned the night before. Grabbing her clothes, shampoo and toothbrush from the chair where she had placed them the night before.

With a sigh, she pushed open the door, and made her way towards the shower rooms; before she got there she was stopped by Captain Edwards,

"Lieutenant Gomez, I hope you are ready for today" he asked, although Selena knew it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Of course sir, I just have to shower and get ready, and then run through the morning activities with my squadron, and then lieutenant Davies is taking over the Private's training"

"Very good Gomez, carry on" He nodded, saluting her before walking on, as Selena continued across to the showers.

Bobby Edwards was a rank above Selena, but she loved him like she did her own father. Selena was 30 years old, but had the body; and the grace of someone half her age. With dark hair and dark eyes, she knew that many of her men ogled her at the first chance they got, but she had worked hard to get to where she was. While she was a lieutenant she was also part of the Army helicopter rescue service. In fact she was in charge of the rescue missions. While she had done a tour of duty in Iraq a few years back, she couldn't go back, so she had decided to put all of her effort into the helicopter. She would go out in it when called, and very often be lowered down to save someone's life. It was a thrill, and Selena got a rush about it, she sometimes wished she could un-see things; she tried not to think about these very often.

Emerging from the shower room 15 minutes later, showered, and dressed in her army uniform, which was camouflage trousers, and camo-green t-shirt, with a jacket matching her trousers over one arm, her boots on her feet. She made her way over to the field where her squadron was waiting, most of them still half asleep, but a few were making jokes and laughing with each other.

"Privates attention" she shouted, causing the men and woman in front of her to fall into position, position being 4 rows of ten. They all saluted before shouting, "Good morning Lieutenant"

"Right, drills, follow me" and with that Selena dropped her jacket, and started running laps with her squadron behind her, chanting with her. Selena smiled, this was her whole world, this was all she had, and she was perfectly content with that.

* * *

Demi lay on a beach towel on the white sand, propped up on her elbows with her friend Mandy lying next to her. Ashley and Hayden were digging a hole to Australia, or so they had said about 5 feet away. Demi closed her eyes and looked up at the sky, letting the warmth of the sun relax her.

"Demi, how have you been lately"? Mandy asked, gazing at her friend through large sunglasses,

"I've been fine, I'm just looking forwards to Ashley starting school next month, allow me some freedom" she smiled. She loved her daughter, she really did, she was her whole world, but she rarely did anything for herself. This was her first day off in months, even though she owned the cafe, she just didn't trust anyone else to look after it.

"You need to find yourself a man love" Mandy smirked, knowing what Demi was about to say,

"I don't need a man Mandy, I'm perfectly happy, just me and Ash"

"Yeah, you say that every time Dem's, and every time I let it drop. But Demi, it's been 4 years since Jamie, isn't it about time you found some happiness" Mandy pushed,

"Maybe" Demi whispered, "But it's just hard, you mention kids to a man now and he runs"

"Really Demi, I love you, and I want you to be happy"

"Thanks Mandy" smiled Demi, before turning her attention to the two children in front of her who were digging away like mad fools, "Who wants to go up to the top of the cliffs for an ice cream"?

"Mee"! Came two exited shouts,

"Come on then" Demi smiled, before climbing to her feet, and gathering up the stuff, they set off to the stairs that went up the 200 foot, sheer drop cliffs.

* * *

Selena sat in the office with Private Wilkins and the helicopter driver Frank. It had been a dull morning so far, for which Selena had been thankful. Usually on days like this, most of the calls where about children, and they were the worst.

"Ma'am"? Wilkins started,

"Yes Wilkins"? Replied Selena, looking over to her colleague; Wilkins was young, blonde hair and blue eyed, she was also one of the best Selena had worked with, in fact, Wilkins was up for promotion at the end of the month, in which Selena had said, 'about time too', although if Wilkins had ever known she had said this, Selena would probably lose her dignity, and the repertoire she had built up. Selena was known for being a fierce Lieutenant, who didn't get too attached to a private in her squadron.

"Do you, um, this is going to sound stupid, but do you ever regret joining the army"? Wilkins asked shyly,

"Sometimes, when I think of how I could have a family now, but not really, the army is my family" she answered, "Why"?

"Well I..." Wilkins started to reply, but then the radio started, the two women looked at each other, and then at Frank. They had a call.

* * *

**OK; so that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, just a bit of information about the characters, the drama continues in the next chapter, preview below. Please review if you enjoyed it...**

**Oh and by the way, I don't really know much about the army, so if I make a mistake, please let me know...**

**Chapter 2**

"_Ashley, please come away from the edge" Demi shouted at her daughter, from where she sat 20 feet away,_

"_I had to get the ball mommy, Hayden threw it too far" Ashley replied, wondering why her mommy was shouting at her,_

"_Well you have it now so come back" Demi said, her eyes watching her daughter at all times._

_Ashley took a step forwards, but then she noticed the spider crawling across the grass in front of her, in a panic, she threw the ball at it, but it missed, and the spider changed direction. Straight towards her. Full of fear, she took a step back, and that's when the rock gave way beneath her feet, and she felt herself falling. Demi watching in horror, and she screamed as her daughter disappeared into nothingness. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the feedback of the previous chapter. This chapter is dedicated to 'Valvox', as she left me a really great review, and about that, I'm sorry Valvox, that Ashley and Hayden didn't manage to dig all the way through to Australia, maybe they will one day. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Hopefully this is where the drama begins, and Demi and Selena will meet.**

**Chapter 2 – Fun at the Beach?**

"So, Demi, why are you so scared about moving on"? Mandy asked; the four of them were slowly making their way up the steep path to the cliff top, and the ice cream parlour. Hayden and Ashley had run on ahead, kicking the small tennis ball that Demi had produced from her bag.

"I'm not scared" Demi replied indignantly, rolling her eyes and then laughing nervously,

"Then why haven't you been on a date in four years" Mandy deadpanned.

"Honestly," Demi started, giving up the charade, "I don't want to replace Jamie, he's Ashley's father, my first love,"

"Demi, you are 26 years old, you should be living life to the full, not shying away from it, and whether you find love with a man, a woman, or even a sodding alien, then I won't mind. But you're too gorgeous to be alone"

"Thank you Mandy," Demi replied,

The four of them reached the cliff top, and Demi and Mandy sat themselves down on an available bench, watching as their children continued kicking the ball about, "So, how's David"? Demi asked, referring to Mandy's husband, and Hayden's father.

"He's great actually, he just got promoted at work" Mandy gushed, and Demi listened, noting how her friend's eyes lit up at the mention of her husband. Demi wondered when she would find someone like that. Most of the men she knew were either married or gay, so a no go zone there. _'Maybe I should go out to a club, or maybe a dating agency, no, definitely not a dating agency' _Demi thought, "And we're going out for dinner tomorrow night" Mandy continued.

"Ashley, please come away from the edge" Demi shouted at her daughter, from where she sat 20 feet away, interrupting Mandy,

"I had to get the ball mommy, Hayden threw it too far" Ashley replied, wondering why her mommy was shouting at her,

"Well you have it now so come back" Demi said, her eyes watching her daughter at all times.

Ashley took a step forwards, but then she noticed the spider crawling across the grass in front of her, in a panic, she threw the ball at it, but it missed, and the spider changed direction. Straight towards her. Full of fear, she took a step back, and that's when the rock gave way beneath her feet, and she felt herself falling. Demi watching in horror, and she screamed as her daughter disappeared into nothingness.

Demi ran forwards immediately, laying on the edge peering down the 100 foot cliff, to where the sea was crashing about below, Demi craned her eyes, frantically looking for the pink t-shirt her daughter was wearing. And then suddenly, there she was, laying on a ledge, 30 feet down, Demi couldn't see whether she was breathing from this distance, but she looked unconscious.

The next few minutes happened in a blur, as someone informed her they had called an ambulance, the police, and the fire service. But Demi couldn't hear them, she was watching, she wasn't hearing though. Mandy wrapped her arms around her, and Demi did all she could to allow Mandy to lead her back from the cliff edge, and not fling herself over the edge for her daughter. This couldn't be happening, first her fiancé, and now her daughter, she couldn't lose her.

The police arrived first, cordoning people back, taking statements. Next came the fire crew and the ambulances, within minutes of one another, and the firemen took control of the situation, with the paramedics peering over the edge.

"Are you the mother"? A kind looking paramedic asked,

"Yes, I'm her mum," Demi said tearfully, wondering how this happened, she was moving away, and then suddenly she stepped back and fell.

"Well, I'm afraid that we can't reach your daughter with the fireman's ladders, so we have called the army. They are sending out a rescue helicopter with a trained army medic on board, so hopefully we'll be able to reach your daughter and get her to a hospital as soon as possible" the man explained,

"Can I come"? Demi asked,

"You'll have to travel by road ambulance, as soon as we have your daughter in the helicopter; they have to go straight to the hospital. What's her name"? he asked,

"Ashley, her name's Ashley, and I'm Demi," Demi was talking fast, in complete turmoil,

"Well Demi, the ETA for the helicopter is two minutes; and then hopefully we can reach Ashley, I'm Scott by the way" Scott explained.

Suddenly the whirring of Helicopter propellers interrupted them, and a huge army helicopter appeared over the head of them. Demi watched it land 50 feet away, and two women and a man jumped out as the helicopters stopped.

* * *

As soon as she left the helicopter, Selena and Wilkins, with Frank unloading the abseiling equipment behind them, as they women made their way over to the cliff edge, Selena lay down, exactly as Demi had earlier, while Wilkins went to discuss what was going to happen with the firemen and the paramedics. She noticed the young girl, about 4 years old, unconscious on the cliff edge, if she was actually still alive, Selena shook the latter thought out of her head, jumping up again, and making her way over to Wilkin's.

"Ma'am, what do you think, I don't think we have any option but to abseil,"

"I agree, Frank's just getting the equipment, I'm going down, then we're going to have to get an airlift, providing she's still alive" Selena muttered, as Wilkins ran off to help Frank attach one end of the ropes to a stable object, in this case, a concrete pillar by the picnic area. Selena caught the harness that Frank threw towards her, and slipped it on over the top of her all in one camouflage suit, buckling the straps, and tightening the straps around her legs and waist, before making her way over to the mother.

"Hello, I'm Selena Gomez, a corporal in the United States Army, I'm going to abseil down to your daughter, and then I'm going to travel with her to the hospital, and with good authority from Scott, you can travel to the hospital in the ambulance" Selena smiled, in what she hoped was reassuringly, grasping one of Demi's hand's.

"I'm Demi, I just want to see Ashley, that's my daughter" Demi cried, grasping back at Selena's hand,

"I'm afraid that can't happen now, but you have to trust me, I promise you, I'm going to do everything I can to help your daughter"

"Please just look after her, she's all I have left,"

* * *

Selena had to admit, the mother was rather attractive, but that wasn't important right now. And as she made her way back to the cliff, she attatched herself to the ropes, and with one look at Wilkins and Frank, she jumped over the edge.

She soon reached the ledge, and as soon as she was down, she unattached herself from the ropes, and signalled up to Wilkins she was OK, she checked Ashley's vitals and with relief realised that she was still breathing, and she had a strong heartbeat. She shouted up,

"Wilkins, tell Scott I need his kit, and the spinal board, then get that helicopter in the air, she's bleeding, and I'm pretty sure she has a broken legs, and maybe broken ribs"

"OK, I'll get Scott to send them down"

And sure enough, within a minute, an orange spinal board, with the neck brace attached, was lowered down on a rope. Selena, managed to role Ashley's small body onto the spinal board, but due to the limited space, it wasn't as easy as it looked. She placed the neck brace onto the small girl, and secured her head. Using the medical kit, a small oxygen mask was placed over her face, and the tank was strapped to the board. Ashley's leg was then placed into a leg brace, blood seeping from a wound on her knee to the ground.

There was nothing else she could do in this space, and so she was relieved when the helicopter appeared overhead, harness and ropes being lowered. There was a 70 foot drop below them; and one wrong move, the cliff could collapse, and they would fall into the sea below. Attaching the special harness to the spinal board, it would allow the board to be lifted up horizontally, Selena then attached herself to the rope, so that her torso would be above the board.

Signalling, the helicopter started lifting the injured girl; and the army medic to safety. Selena looked around. This is where she loved being, in the army, saving somebody's life, especially being lifted out, it was a rush, it allowed her to think clearly, made her feel happy, knowing that she was making a difference.

Once inside safely, the doors closed, and Selena and Wilkins were able to properly examine Ashley, as Frank started the journey to the hospital.

* * *

Demi watched as the attractive woman jumped over the edge of the cliff, and again as things were lowered over the edge by Scott. This was a good sign she thought, as she stood gripping Mandy's hand. They wouldn't be doing this if Ashley was de... No, Demi couldn't even think that.

She watched as the helicopter started, and both her daughter; and Selena were lifted up. As the helicopter flew off, she heard Scott telling them to get in to ambulance, but Demi still had her eyes trained on the spot the helicopter had disappeared into the distance.

Wait, she thought suddenly, did I call her attractive in my head?

As she climbed into the ambulance, the doors slammed shut, and the sirens started. Mandy sat with Hayden on her lap, and the ambulance pulled away. Demi had one thought on her mind though.

Ashley.

* * *

**So, that wasn't as dramatic as I thought it would be, but they have now met, and Ashley's going to be OK. Or is she? Mwahahaha! **

**Please review, reviews make me update faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it, this is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter **

**Chapter 3 – 911.**

"This is Ashley Lovato, fell approximately 30 foot down the cliff at Briar's Point" Selena informed the Doctor as her and Wilkins, along with a paremedic and a nurse who had met them at the Heli-Pad. "She's been unconscious the whole time, and I had to intubate her once we were in the helicopter. GCS 6, heart-rate 90 over 60, she's had 30 ml of morphine and 10 of benzene, she's stable. Possible trauma to the abdomen and the head, she has a broken right knee, he mother is en route in an ambulance, eta 10 minutes"

"Alright, thank you Corporal Gomez, we'll see to this now" he thanked her, and then Selena watched as they wheeled the young girl into resuscitation, she heard Wilkins cough behind her and turned around,

"Uh, ma'am, are we set to leave, we have to head back to base to restock," Wilkins asked tentatively, she knew how hard it was for Selena to deal with children's injuries,

"Um, no, I think I'm going to stay, make sure she's OK, tell Davies he's now on duty, and tell Captain Edward's the police needed to speak to me, so I'll be back later" Selena said, nodding as Wilkins agreed, rather confusedly, but agree-ing none the less, "oh, and Wilkins, I'll take any responsibility for this matter" Selena added on, knowing Wilkins would be feeling nervous at the prospect of having to lie to her superiors.

"Thank you Ma'am, I hope everything works out OK" Wilkins salutes her boss, before turning and heading out of the double doors of the Accident and Emergency ward. Selena sighs, taking her hat off, and then releasing her hair from its bun, and then running her hands through it. She loved her hair, it was her favourite feature, glossy and dark, she didn't like having to tie it up every day, so she relished the times she could let it down.

Walking down the corridor to the coffee machine, she pulled some change from her trouser pockets, and placed it into the machine, gratefully taking the cup or coffee, she sighed as she took a sip. It was then she realised she hadn't taken her harness off.

..............................................................................

Demi nearly fell out of the ambulance when they pulled to a stop and the back doors opened, in her eagerness to get out. With Mandy and Hayden behind her, she rushed through the doors to the emergency department, stopping at the reception, where a blonde woman was sitting at a computer.

"Um, Ashley Lovato, she was brought in by helicopter" Demi asked,

The woman typed on her computer, the time going so slowly for Demi, as the woman seemed to take forever to type, "ah, yes, Ashley Lovato, she was brought in 20 minutes ago, she's in the resuscitation room at the moment, if you go though those doors their and down the corridor, its straight in front of you, someone will inform you of what's happening"

Demi thanked the woman, and then grasping Mandy's hand in support, she made her way through the doors that the blonde had instructed, and went down the corridor, past a coffee machine, and chairs, she vaguely registered someone sitting in the chair, but she was too determined to reach her daughter to take any notice. She pushed through the doors and saw her daughter lying on a trolley, a tube down her throat; she had her leg in a brace, and tubes attached to her chest, monitoring her heartbeat.

"Baby girl" she whispers as she makes her way over to her daughter, grasping her hand, before looking up at the Doctor, a man with red scrubs, and black converses. "I'm Demi, Ashley's mom, I told her to move away, I told her, but she moved back, I should have looked after her,"

"Hey Demi, it's not your fault, children don't always listen, and that's when we step in, your daughter is stable, but she has some bleeding in her abdomen, so we are going to send her up for surgery in a minute, we've done a portable x ray on her leg, and she's broken her knee, so that will require a cast. But she's young and she's strong, so we're very hopeful" he smiles reassuringly at Demi, "now we need to pre her for theatre, so you will have to wait outside"

"Thank you Doctor," Demi smiles slightly, and kisses her daughter's forehead, before turning her back, and smiling softly at Mandy, they make their way out of the room.

"Oh, Demi, I'm so sorry, but I've just remembered I have to pick my niece Clare up from school, its fine I can call though and get David to leave work and get her" Mandy gushed, reaching around in her bag to find her phone,

"No it's fine Mandy, you go, I'll call you later" Demi smiled, in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. As she watched her friend walk off with her son, she felt a lump rise in her throat. What off she never got to walk like that with her daughter again. She shook that thought away; it wouldn't do Ashley any good thinking like that. Deciding that she needed a cup of coffee, she wondered down to the end of the corridor, almost in a daze. Finding her last dollar in her pocket, she put it in the machine, and watched as the brown liquid poured into the paper cup. She took it, and she felt herself become more energized with every sip. She moved back over to the chairs, so she could wait until Ashley was prepped, and then she could go up to theatre with her.

That's when she noticed the woman in the army uniform.

The woman that had saved her daughter's life...

Demi walked up to her, noting that although the woman's head was down, she could sense her eyes watching her feet, her gorgeous hair was falling around her face, and Demi noticed that she hadn't taken her harness off. Demi swallowed as she remembered what that harness was there in the first place.

"Uh, hi" Demi said lamely, causing Selena to look up, and take a proper look at the woman in front of her.

"Hey, how is she doing"? Selena asked, her voice full of concern, and, Demi recognised, genuine care.

"She's going up to surgery in a bit to fix the bleeding in her abdomen, but they think she'll be fine" Demi smiled, as if saying this out loud actually made her believe the fact that her daughter was going to be OK.

Selena didn't reply, she just nodded and took Demi's hand, as in comfort. "Um, ah, shit I've forgotten your name, I'm sorry, it's just with everything that's happened today, i..."

"Don't worry about it" Selena laughed, and Demi thought her laugh was every bit as beautiful as her, 'what the hell where did that come from'? Demi thought,

"I'm Selena Gomez, a Corporal in the army"

"Demi, Demi Lovato" Demi shook the hand that Selena had hold off. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you, not only for saving my daughter today, but also, for just being in the army, for protecting our country"

"It's my life" Selena whispered, "Just like Ashley is yours; that's is why I do this, to make a difference" she looked over at the woman beside her, "I do this for people like you"

"Thank you" Demi whispered, and then the Doctor came out of the Resus, with Ashley on the trolley behind him, being wheeled by some porters and a nurse.

"I'm just going to take her up to surgery, there's a waiting room up there if you would like to stay, and a better coffee machine" he smiled, before nodding and setting off down the corridor to the elevator.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye then" Selena said, and suddenly Demi through her arms around the slightly taller woman's neck, the hug summing up everything she couldn't say. Thank you. You say thank you to someone who picked up your pen, or who gave you your change in a store, how could that word even compare to the graditude you felt towards someone who had saved your daughter's life.

"Stay" Demi said suddenly, "I mean, if you don't need to get back, I just, I don't want to be alone" Demi said, suddenly shy,

"No, I'll stay" Selena replied, watching as the shorter woman's face lit up. And with that, they both walked down the corridor after Ashley, nothing being said, but the two of them were thinking similar things.

About Ashley, and about each other.

.................................................................

**OK, I started this earlier, then I had to watch Doctor Who, then I went out, so it's now 1am, and I had to walk my friend home, and she fell up a bank, and got soaked on the grass. Most laughter I've had in ages. **

**Anyways, please review and such and thanks again for all the reviewers who left reviews for the previous chapter. Oh and by the way, I almost forgot, this chapter is dedicated to 'KittySquyres' who threatened to beat me with a spatula if Ashley died, so, there you go, Ashley didn't die, so you can put away your spatula now.**

**Tara x**

**P.S it is raining so freaking heavy right now, I mean, I may be flooded tomorrow, but I hope not, as my guinea pig is in a hutch in the garden. That is all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the previous feedback, it makes me so happy to know that people are reading and enjoying my stories. Ahaa, I'm quite surprised that so many of you were concerned about my guinea pig, Bubbles, but for those who were wondering, she's fine, she didn't get drowned, although it did rain quite a bit, and we didn't also get flooded. **

**Sorry for my rambling, but I just have to ask, I'm doing my AS Level exams that start next week, and my revision doesn't seem to be working, so I was wondering if any of you have A) any revision tips, and B) Any ways to deal with stress, because I could actually cry about it all right now... but I'm not going too.**

**And finally, I just have to mention... HOW BRILLIANT IS GLEE! I am totally in love with the show, and Brittany (blonde cheerleader) has the best one-liners going, and I love the new pairing, Brittany and her friend Santana... I'm a Gleek.  
**

**Chapter 4 – The Waiting Game**

Demi sat on one of the hard, plastic hospital chairs, groaning as she stood up for the 60th time, to try and ease the pain in her back, and the numb bum she had from sitting on the uncomfortable chairs. She walked up the doors to the operating theatre, once again looking through to see if she could see anything, but she couldn't. She walked back over the chair and sat down. She looked over the right and saw Selena sitting there, leaning back with her head against the pale cream walls behind her. her eyes were closed, and her face was etched in concern and worry.

"Are you okay Selena"? Demi asked,

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine, but shouldn't it be me asking you that question"? Selena moved and sat with her elbows resting on her knees,

"No, please don't, because I'm likely to burst into tears again" Demi laughed slightly, and then closed her eyes taking a deep breath, as if to steady her nerves, and her emotions, she looked at the older woman next to her, taking in her beautiful dark hair, her chocolate brown eyes, and her warm smile.

"She'll be fine," Selena reassured, and then stood up pulling Demi up with her, and then she wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl, sighing when she felt Demi's arms snake around her middle, and the younger girl collapsed into her, sobs racking her body. Demi was slouching slightly, which meant that Selena was able to kiss the top of Demi's head, she chose to ignore the feeling of electricity move from her lips down into the pit of her stomach, while her whole body had goose bumps where Demi was touching, hot that any skin was touching, Selena's uniform didn't allow any skin to touch, for which Selena found herself cursing.

Selena looks over Demi's shoulder and saw the doctor coming out of theatre, removing his scrubs, "Um, Demi" Demi pulled away, and Selena motioned behind her, Demi turned around, and felt her knee's going weak as she anticipated what the doctor was going to say.

"Well, Miss Lovato, it seems as though the surgery was a success, Ashley had some internal bleeding in her abdomen, which was caused with the impact. We've set her leg in plaster, but it may require surgery in the future, as the knee was pretty badly fractured" he explained,

"So she's going to be OK"? Demi asked,

"She should be fine, she's unconscious at the moment, and it may take some time for the anaesthetic to wear off, she's probably going to be in here for a while, so you may want to get her some things, pyjamas and her toothbrush, and you may want a rest, you look exhausted, we'll call if anything changes, we have your number" he placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Thank you, thank you so much" Demi smiled, and then much to his surprise, Demi threw her arms around his neck in a hug, whispering thank you into his ear over and over,

"You're welcome" he replied, and then he smiled at her, and then grinned at Selena as he walked off, presumably to another theatre to save someone else's life.

"Right then, as she's going to be OK, I better be heading back," Selena announced, "I'd like to stay, but I have to go back to my squad"

"How are you getting back, you got here by helicopter remember"? Demi asked, laughing slightly,

"Oh, um, well, I was going to get a taxi, my base is only half an hour away" Selena shrugged,

"I'll drive you back, my house is only a few minutes away, so we could walk back, and then get my car" Demi offered,

"No, you don't have to do that" Selena protested, but Demi was insistent,

"I do, you've been here all afternoon, it's really no trouble" and selena couldn't refuse, so they set off in silence to Demi's house, to pick up her car.

.........................................................................................

Half an hour later they were on their way to Selena's base, they had been silent, Selena wondering if Captain Edwards would be OK with the fact that she had spent the afternoon in the hospital with someone she doesn't know, and Demi was thinking about Ashley.

"So, why did you join the army"? Demi asked randomly,

"Well, I flunked out of school when I was a senior, never graduated, never got my GED, so I got a job, it was waitressing at a local Cafe, and I thought, 'I'm not getting anywhere here' so I spoke to my parents, who wanted me to see the world, but they couldn't afford to keep me, as my dad had just lost his job, so as I was walking through town, I walked past the army recruitment office, and I was handed a leaflet, and after sitting in Starbuck's and reading it that lunch. I walked straight in that afternoon and signed up. That was 13 years ago, and I can't imagine anything different, it's my whole life. I've made friends, learned independence, and I love making a difference" Selena finished,

"Well, I'm glad you did, otherwise I would never have met you, and I may not have a daughter now" Demi said, and she reached over and placed her hand on Selena's thigh, not noticing Selena hitch a breath, and Demi herself chose to ignore the electricity she felt at the contact.

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad I met you Demi, but tell me what do you do"?

"Well, I own a cafe in town, it's kinda my baby. It was my dream to open a cafe, so, when my fiancé, Ashley's father, Jamie died a few years back, he left us all his money, and after putting half away for Ashley, I used what was left to open the cafe, but before that, I just worked in a shop, nothing remarkable, nothing life-changing like being in the army, just, making the best I could to live on" Demi explained,

"That sounds brilliant, its amazing that you've followed your dream, part of me wished I had had a dream back when I was in high school, then maybe I wouldn't have dropped out" Selena sighed,

"Yeah, not many people do though, I'm one of the lucky ones" Demi smiled and glanced across at Selena,

"Yeah, but I love what I do now though" Selena grinned, gripping that hand that Demi had placed on her thigh.

................................................................................................

They turned up at the army base 20 minutes later. Demi pulled to a stop in front of a large gate, where two soldiers were stood with guns over their shoulders. The whole base looked like something out of a movie. There was a huge, chain linked fence running the perimeter of the base, with towers at each corner. Inside, Demi could make out the cabins and huts, as well as army tanks and a huge field, in which men and women in camouflage were training. Outside, there were loads of trees and grass, and on the other side of the roads, there were huge rolling fields, with hills and lots of places to hide, with a sign up saying 'Army Personnel only'

"That's for training, like mortal combat and stuff," Selena explained as she saw Demi looking at it, "Well, anyway, thanks for the lift, I hope everything goes OK with Ashley, I really do"

"And thank you Selena, really, I mean it, Thank you, for everything" Demi moved over and pressed her lips against the older woman's cheek, when she moved back a little bit, she noticed the lust in Selena's eyes,

"Thanks" Selena, squeezed Demi's hand, and with that, she climbed out of the car. Demi watched her walk into the gates, noticing how the guards at the gates saluted her as she marched in, pulling her hair back up, and placing her head back onto her head. She took one more glance at Demi, and then carried on marching.

Demi turned the car around, and sped off back home, so she could then go and get Ashley's things, and then go back to be with her daughter.

..........................................................................................................

Demi was sitting next to an unconscious Ashley, the hospital room white, and making her daughter look pale and weak in the light. Demi gripped her daughter's hand as she rambled on about all the things they would do when she woke up.

Nurses were bustling about, and were coming in occasionally to check Ashley's vitals, and monitor her condition. To Demi, the constant beeping of the heart monitor was getting on her nerves, but the nurses barely seemed to hear it as they came in and out.

"Mommy"? A small voice asked, and Demi felt her heart constrict with emotion as she heard her daughter's voice,

"I'm here sweetheart, I'm here" Demi smiled standing up and brushing the hair out of her daughter's face,

"What happened mommy"? The little girl asked,

"Well, you were playing with Hayden, and you took a little tumble, but a very special lady rescued you, it was like an adventure out of one of your story books," Demi explained, as she noticed her daughter's eyes beginning to droop again because of the anaesthetic,

"Mommy, when I'm better, can we go and visit the special lady"?

"Of course we can sweetheart" Demi agreed, as her daughter nodded off again, "of course we can"

As the beeping continued, Demi sat back and closed her eyes, thinking of the brunette who she had felt so at ease with, the brunette who had looked at her in ways that had made Demi's knee's feel weak. The brunette who hadn't made Demi feel this way since Jamie.

Little did Demi know, this was just the start of something completely different, completely new. And completely wonderful.

........................................................................................................

**OK, kinda cheesy ending there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review, ten reviews = an update. New chapter will be up when I have ten reviews... thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, when I asked for 10 reviews, I didn't expect to get them. I got more! So thank you so much to you all for giving me my feedback, it is so appreciated. Anyway, this chapter is going to skip ahead a bit, as, well, I'm sure you'll find out. **

**Also, thank you to 'Evangeline Vera' for the revision/stress advice. It's really helped, I just need to do my best, so thank you. And one more thing, thank you, maybe I should post a picture of my guinea pig, Bubbles, on my profile, as I think she may be more popular than my story... lol... **

**Chapter 5 – I'm a Gleek.**

**2 weeks later.**

"OK sweetheart, be careful, remember what the doctor said" Demi shouted out as she watched her daughter move about in the garden on her crutches with Hayden. She had been brought home 2 weeks ago, and as she was an active 4 year old, she had spent the past 9 days in bed, resting her knee, which was now, well her whole leg from the top of her thigh to the tips of her toes, was in a pink plaster cast. The wound on her stomach was healing well, as the stitches had been taken out 3 days earlier, all in all, she was an active four year old, and she was fed up with being in bed.

Demi herself was sitting at the island in her kitchen with Mandy, who had been a godsend the past two weeks, looking out of the open glass doors across the decking to where Hayden and Ashley were attempting to play 'it', but Hayden was slow motion running, which not only gave Ashley a chance, but it was providing the source of a lot of giggles from the little girl.

"I really don't know how to thank you for this week Mandy" Demi stated, as she took a sip of her lemonade,

"You really don't have to" Mandy replied, "what are friends for" the last words were a statement not a question, as Mandy reached her hand across the table and squeezed the slightly shorter woman's fingers.

For the past two weeks, Demi had had to stay at home and look after Ashley. At first Demi was having a mini breakdown, she couldn't afford to not run the cafe for the month of so it would take Ashley to rehabilitate, so Mandy had offered to run it while David was at work. And what's more, she had refused to take any money for it, despite Demi offering. Demi had made the cakes and the sweet snacks at home, and Mandy would pick them up in the morning on her way to the cafe.

"What would I do without you Mandy"? Demi asked, laughing at her friend, who had just taken a sip of lemonade, but had managed to spill it down her front, "Well, I may be a lot saner, and maybe I'd have more clothes, as I lend you them when you do this," Demi sighed, Mandy did this quite a lot.

"Yeah, but think how dull your life would be without me" Mandy grinned, as she rubbed at her shirt with her hand, to no avail.

"So true" and with that, Demi and Mandy sat in silent, laughing when they saw Hayden running in slow motion, with Ashley trying to limp/crutch after him...

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**4 weeks later**

It had now been a month since Ashley had been released from the hospital, and her stomach wound had now fully healed, and she could take small steps on her cast without crutches, although Demi still insisted that she use them, as she didn't want to cause further damage to the knee.

"Mommy"? Ashley said questioningly as Demi tucked her up in bed that night,

"What is it sweetheart"?

"When can we go and visit the special lady"? Ashley asked, Demi looked away for a second, the thought of Selena gave her butterflies in her stomach, and she had been thinking of Selena a lot over the past few weeks,

"Well, I don't know sweetheart, you see, the special lady, Selena, she's called Selena, well, she is in the army, so she might be busy" Demi tried to explain,

"Can we go and see if we can see her tomorrow"? Ashley asked, she desperately wanted to meet the lady that had rescued her, and she looked at her mom with her big puppy dog eyes, the ones she knew her mommy wouldn't be able to refuse.

"OK sweetheart, its Saturday, so I'll take the day off, and we can go and see if we can see her, how does that sound"? Demi reasoned,

"Yes, I love you mommy" Ashley yawned, as Demi pulled the covers up over her shoulders, and kissed her daughter on the forehead,

"I love you too my angel" Demi whispered as she stood up, walking over to the door and turned out the light, pulling the door up behind her, as the pink fairy lights twinkled above her daughter's head.

.............................................

"Oh just like a prayer, your voice will take me there, oh just like a dream, you are a mystery" Demi sang and danced around her living room, singing along to Glee, watching the episode 'The Power of Madonna'. She wasn't ashamed to admit that Glee was her favourite show, well, along with One Tree Hill.

She was cut of by her mobile ringing, "Hello Mandy" she said, as she looked at the caller ID, and pressed the accept button.

"You were singing along to Glee again weren't you" Mandy said knowingly,

"What, uh, no" Demi deadpanned, when there was a silence she hastily said, "OK, yes I was, but it's the Madonna episode, and you know how much I love it"

"Yup, you are a bit of a Gleek" Mandy laughed,

"OK, now you're taking the Mickey, speaking of which, I'm missing Glee, so hurry it up" Demi laughed, this was such a normal conversation with Mandy,

"Well, to let you get back the show, I was wondering if you were about tomorrow, I thought we could have lunch; or coffee of something"? Mandy propositioned,

"I'd love to Mandy, but I promised I'd take Ashley to see Selena, you know, the woman in the army who saved her"

"Ah yes, well, OK then, another time, call me to let me know how it goes" Mandy said cheerfully, and after exchanging goodbye's, Demi switched off the TV, and went to bed, her stomach dancing at the prospect of seeing the brunette woman again.

.................................................................

Demi pulled up outside of the army barracks, and she parked in a small car park not 20 feet away. She helped Ashley out of the car, and they walked/crutched side by side to the gate, where two guards were stood with their guns, upon seeing a woman and a small girl, the slightly taller of the two walked towards them,

"Excuse me miss, but you can't be here, dangerous weapons and army personnel only" he said, looking down at the small girl on crutches,

"I know, I'm sorry, but my daughter Ashley here, she was saved by someone, and we wanted to see her, to thank her properly" Demi tried, not knowing what response she'd get.

"Ah, who was it you wanted to see exactly"? He asked,

"Lieutenant Gomez"

"Well, why didn't you say so, if you both would like to please follow me, I'm Sergeant Johnson by the way," Johnson broke into a grin, and after signalling to his guard buddy her slowly escorted the two woman inside the gates, where he instructed them to sit at an outdoor picnic table in the sunshine, as Ashley had expressed an interest in watching the 'men in green run around in circles', meaning of course the soldiers training on the field, so they now had a pretty good view. "I'll just see if I can go and find her" he said, and marched away.

................................................................

"Sergeant Tyree, can you please let Lieutenant Gomez know I have a woman and her daughter here to see her," Johnson asked a man in camouflage trousers and a green shirt, pointing over at Demi and Ashley sat,

"Woo, dam, she's hot" Tyree exclaimed, before composing himself, and nodded at Johnson, "Sure, she's inside, I'll go and tell her,"

"Thanks" Johnson said, before walking back over to Demi and Ashley, "Well ma'am, Lieutenant Gomez is on her way, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my post"

..................................................................

Selena was sitting in the main hall wearing some Camouflage trousers and a green t-shirt, with a pair of black boots on, and as she was off duty her hair was down. She was playing poker with a couple of her men, and she was beating them all, when Sergeant Tyree came up to them.

"Yo, ma'am, there's a hot woman outside to see you, she's got a kid with her, Johnson told her to sit at the picnic tables," Tyree announced. He was fond of his lieutenant, while she was on duty, she was tough, but fair, and she was a great person to have on your side. He certainly wouldn't feel so afraid if he got sent to war if she was in charge. But off duty, she was one of the guys, she laughed and joked with them, and she messed with them, sometimes shared a cigarette with them, but that was very rare, she only had one on the days she had been sent out in the helicopter and had had to deal with a particularly bad case.

"Wooo" all the men at the table hollered and laughed as soon as they heard the words 'hot woman',

"Immature muppets, now, I have to go and see someone," and she got up, "And don't look at my cards, because I can guarantee you, if you do, I will make you run so many laps, you will throw up" she shouted behind her as she stepped out of the cool building into the harsh sunlight.

It took her a few seconds to become accustomed to the sunlight, but when she did, she spotted Demi and a young girl sitting about 20 feet away, and she made her way towards them.

"Demi"? Selena questioned, causing Demi to turn around and realise the woman was standing there, "What are you doing here"?

"Selena, um, sorry, well, um, Ashley here wanted to say something to you" Demi said looking down at her daughter, who looked at her, and then whispered something in her mother's ear, and Demi nodded. Selena was really confused, until Ashley got up of the bench, and using her crutches made her way to the other side of the table where the brunette woman was standing, and wrapped her arms around her, dropping her crutches on the floor in the process. Selena looked down at the small girl, who had wrapped her arms around her waist and smiled, putting one hand on the little girls head, another one rubbing her back slightly,

"Thank you Sel" Ashley whispered, to which Selena replied,

"You're welcome" Selena whispered back, looking at Demi, who had tears in her eyes, and was smiling proudly at her daughter, "So, how long are you here for,"? Selena asked, as Ashley unattached herself, and Selena bent down to retrieve the fallen crutches,

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that" Demi said, "Ashley just wanted to thank you"

"Well, it seems silly that you've come all the way down here for that, how about I show you around the base Ashley" Selena smiled as the little girls face lit up, and she nodded eagerly,

"Are you trying to enrol my daughter already" Demi laughed,

"Well, you know what they say," Selena smirked back, "You're never too young" and the three of them set off for their tour. Demi and Selena looked at each other, and Selena winked, as Ashley started asking questions. This was going to be a long afternoon Demi smiled.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Well, that's chapter 5, next chapter will involve the tour of the base, so if any of you have any ideas of what's in an army base, it will be appreciated if you let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, or the ninja's will come and steal your cookies...**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG you guys, I can't believe that I got 16 reviews for the previous chapter, that's just insane-ly amazing. You guys and gals seriously rock my socks off, and that's the weirdest English saying ever... at least I think it's English?**

**Thank you to those who gave me idea's on what's actually on an army base. It was really helpful and I think it really helped me write/get idea's for this chapter.**

**Any my last authors note, sorry, just really quickly, did anybody watch the season 7 finale of One Tree Hill? That was the horrible-est worst cliff hanger ever! Seriously cannot wait until season 8.**

**Chapter 6 – Let's take a tour.**

"So, we're going to need to take a army van to get around, as this place is pretty big, and I don't think Ashley should be using her leg any more than necessary" Selena smiled down at the young girl, who had grasped Selena's hand in her little one. Demi smiled down at the sight of their two hands joined together, and couldn't help but feel happy that the two were getting on so well, not that anything was going to happen at all. Not at all. Although, the fact that Ashley had one hand grasped in Selena's, made it very difficult to use her crutches, so Ashley used one, and Demi held the other one, following behind her daughter and the soldier.

"Sound's good" Demi replied, as Selena led them over to a huge hanger, in which Demi could see rows of tanks, army vans, with no roof, and even a jet, "wow, this place is huge"

"I know, it has to be" Selena laughed, "We have to have somewhere to keep all of our vehicles and army transport"

"It's so cool" Ashley agreed, looking over at her mom, who was walking behind them. Selena let go of Ashley's hand and then walked over to a cabinet on the wall, and pulled out a pair of keys, before walking over to the nearest van, and opened the door in cheesy way, as she helped Ashley climb in. Demi then approached,

"After you ma'am" Selena grinned in an equally as cheesy English accent,

"Why thank you kind lady," Demi laughed back, as she slid into the passenger seat.

As Selena got into the truck, she also turned on the ignition, and in a matter of seconds, the truck moved out of the cool, yet slightly musty hanger into the sunshine. Ashley squealed in excitement as a group of soldiers jogged past chanting, and Demi looked back and smiled at her daughter, and then smiled at the brunette soldier sitting next to her, who was smiling slightly as she turned left towards the larger proportion of the base.

"That's the mess hall, where we eat lunch, breakfast, dinner, it's pretty good, despite what most people say" Selena laughed, casting a glance in Demi's direction as she pointed out a mess hall on the right.

"Won't you get into trouble for this"? Demi asked tentatively, "I mean, I don't see many people out of uniform around here"

"No, well, I'm a lieutenant, I can probably get away with it, and, I know you aren't going to cause any trouble, although, that Ashley, she could if she decides to start hitting some sense into my men with her crutches"

Ashley giggled behind them, and Demi turned around and told her daughter not to get any ideas.

As they kept driving Demi took everything in, the soldiers training on the huge grass field, which had to have been two acres at least, with a huge obstacle course running along almost parallel to the road they were driving on, and the oak tree in the middle, in which Demi could make out some men doing rifle practice.

"That's the bunks, barracks where we sleep, you want to see"? Selena asked, slowing the truck down, as she motioned to her right, looking next to her, and behind her, as she saw Ashley eagerly nodding. So she smiled, and then stopped the truck completely, she got out, and Demi did the same, and then opened the back door so that Ashley could clamber out and then grab her crutches.

"Can we see your room"? Ashley asked excitedly, having taken a shine to the raven haired girl, Demi noted with a slight smile.

"Sure thing buddy, its out the back of this bunks," Selena grinned, walking over towards a bunk, the doors wide open due to the heat, there were a couple of soldiers sitting in there playing cards, another one was reading a magazine, but upon seeing Selena, they jumped up and saluted their lieutenant.

"As you were gentlemen" and all at once, the men moved back into what they were doing, as though they hadn't stopped, it was quite strange Demi thought.

Selena led them through the bunks, past all the beds, which were coming vertically out of the walls on both sides, with a walkway down the middle.

"This is where my men sleep, I have my own room out the back" Selena motioned to a door with Lt. Gomez written on it, "I have to sleep near them, so if we ever get a call to go out and fight, then I'm there for them, and we're ready to go straight away" she explained. By now they had reached the door, and Selena pushed it open.

The two women entered behind Ashley, who limped into the room with excitement.

Demi looked around at the room; it was very simple, with a single bed along the wall opposite the wall, with green sheets on, and a single white pillow. On the wall on the left of door, there was a desk, and next to the door, there was a chest or drawers, and a trunk. The walls were cream, and the floors were laminate wood. But apart from a laptop on the desk, there was no photos or posters, or anything that made the room a home.

"Why do you have no photo's"? Ashley voiced Demi's question,

"There was no-one important I wanted to see everyday" Selena replied mysteriously,

"Well, there must be someone"?

"There is actually," Selena smiled down at the young girl,

"Who"? Ashley shouted. In her opinion, everyone should have photos of their friends to make them feel happy around them.

"Well, you, and your mom" Selena smiled,

"Mom has her camera on her" Ashley exclaimed, ""We could take a photo now"

Once Demi agreed, and Selena nodded enthusiastically, Demi set up the camera on timer, and they moved over to the empty wall. Demi and Selena stood next to each other, and Ashley moved in front of them, she flung her arms out widely with a big grin on her face. Demi and Selena placed their outer hands on Ashley's shoulders, their other arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, with grins the same as Ashley's. And the camera flashed.

The rest of the day passed, they were happy, and Selena couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed a day so much. They looked at the airplanes in the hanger, the gym, and the basketball courts. Everything.

Before they knew it, the sun was starting to set, and when Ashley yawned, Demi knew it was time to get her daughter home to bed.

Once Ashley had bid Selena goodbye, and was sitting half asleep in the car, Demi went to talk to Selena.

"Thank you so much for today" Demi grinned, "Ashley really wanted to meet you"

"I enjoyed it, it was so much fun, and I think Ashley enjoyed herself" Selena said, bending down to peer through the window at a now sleeping Ashley.

"I had a great time as well, it was really interesting to see how the army works, and it was even better to see you again"

Demi moved forwards to hug the slightly taller girl enveloping her in a hug, when they pulled away, acting on impulse Selena pressed her lips against the other brunette's.

Upon bidding farewell, Selena watched as Demi drove away, and at the exact same moment, although they couldn't see it, they both raised their fingers to their lips and smiled.

...

A few days later, Selena lay back on her bed, and looked at the previously empty wall. Although it now had the photo of her, Demi and Ashley stuck up on it, and a drawing of the three of them Ashley had drawn.

Selena looked at it, and she smiled, closing her eyes, she let sleep overcome her.

...

**I'm sorry, the ending seems kinda rushed, but I wanted to get you a new chapter out, as my exams are now finished, so I have noting to worry about until next week when I go back to school to start the new course for next year.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and keep an eye out for the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the amazingly long wait for this update, but my life has been seriously crazy lately, but here's a special update, so once again, I apologise, so enjoy, and please review.**

**Chapter 7 – Happy Birthday**

"Mommy, wake up" Ashley shouted as she barrelled into her mother's room and started jumping on the bed grinning from ear to ear. Demi groaned and then rolled over onto her back, looking up at her smiling daughter.

"I'm awake" Demi grinned, suddenly grabbing her daughter and pulling her into a hug, before tickling her, "And why are you awake and up at," she glanced over at her alarm clock, "5.30am"? She teased,

"It's my birthday mommy" Ashley laughed,

"So it is, and how old are you now"? Demi smiled, kissing her daughters nose,

"I'm 5 now mommy" Ashley giggled holding up 5 fingers, standing up and jumping again, "Come on, get up mommy, when are my friends coming over"?

"They aren't coming over until 1, that's 7 and a half hours away"

"Oh," Ashley sighed, "that's ages away"

"I know, but why don't we get up, we can make some cupcakes for your party, and maybe there are a few presents for you downstairs" Demi replied, laughing as Ashley brightened and ran downstairs, Demi got up and followed her daughter, who was sitting on the sofa, looking at her mother expectantly, Demi laughed and reached into a cupboard, and pulled out a pile of cards and presents, before walking round the countertops of the kitchen, and then back into the living room, handing the pile to her daughter. In the next half an hour, cards were opened, wrapping paper was strewn over the room, and Ashley was grinning at the new DVDs and dolls she had been given by her mom.

By 10am, the whole house had been tidied, Ashley had watched one of her DVD's, Demi was showered, dressed, and wearing an apron, and Ashley was still in her pink pyjamas. "Ashley, come on, let's go, time for you to get dressed, then we have to make and decorate a lot of cupcakes, so let's get going" Ashley then jumped up and ran upstairs, emerging 10 minutes later with a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt on.

"Come on Hun, you can help me make some cakes, you can stir the batter" Demi grinned and Ashley climbed up to kneel on the stool with a wooden spoon in her hand.

Half an hour later, the first batch of cupcakes was in the oven, and there was flour all over Ashley's face and all over the floor and work top.

Laughing Demi got a wet cloth, and wiped the flour off her daughters face, "Come on, let's make some icing for the cakes"

At half past one, the party was fully underway. There were pink balloons and streamers everywhere, party food was laid out on the table, along with fizzy drinks, and there was a bouncy castle in the garden, children who had arrived early were running about in the garden, the warm sunshine made perfect weather for a party. The adults were in the kitchen chatting and laughing. Demi watched as Ashley jumped up and down on the bouncy castle with Hayden. Her leg cast had come off a month earlier, and her leg was good as new.

"Was that the doorbell"? Mandy asked, looking towards Demi,

"Not sure, I'll go and check" Demi grinned, making her way to the front door. She opened it and found Selena standing there, a brightly wrapped present in her hand, she looked sheepish,

"Hey, I know I wasn't exactly invited, but you mentioned Ashley's party in that letter, and so I thought I'd pop over and give her this, but yeah, I can just go" Selena took a deep breath,

"You were rambling" Demi grinned, "And of course you can come in, I was going to invite you, but I didn't want to drag you away from the base, and I didn't know if you would be able to come, and well..."

"Demi, now you're rambling" Selena grinned, "So, can I come in"?

"Yeah, s s s sure" Demi stuttered, 'you're turning into a stuttering fool, since when did you stutter' Demi thought,

"Thanks" Selena smiled, before brushing past Demi in search of Ashley, leaving Demi to compose herself, and try to calm down her beating heart.

"Selena"! Ashley shouted as she spotted the army lieutenant, running towards her, gripping her arms around Selena's waist into a hug, "I didn't know you were coming" she smiled,

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, here, this is for you" Selena grinned, handing Ashley the present, smiling at Demi, who had gone to stand with Mandy,

"Thank you Selena" Ashley grinned, rushing over to put her present on the pile of presents her friends had left her. "Come on, come on the bouncy castle with me, Hayden and Claire" Ashley grinned, grabbing the lieutenants hand, and dragging her out the back door into the sunny garden, with a quick glance back at Demi who just grinned and shrugged.

"Who is that"? Katie's mom, Linda asked; the question everybody was thinking.

"That's Selena, the woman who saved Ashley's life" Demi smiled, looking behind her out of the glass door, where she could see Selena holding Ashley's hand and a little boy called Joseph's. Mandy didn't miss the look Demi gave Selena.

"You mean the army lieutenant" another mom continued,

"The one who abseiled over the cliff, and then did the whole James Bond thing being airlifted by a helicopter"? Claire finished.

"The very same" Demi concluded, before gulping down her glass of wine. 

"That's the last of them" Demi grinned at Selena and Mandy as she shut the front door as Katie and Claire left. It was 9pm and the sun was setting over the ocean that could be seen beyond the hedges at the end of the garden. The low sun cast an orange glow in the kitchen and living room, Ashley was yawning, as was Hayden.

"Little man, I guess we should get going, it's way past your bedtime" Mandy announced. "Bye" Mandy hugged Demi, and then hugged Selena, as Hayden hugged Ashley goodbye, "thank you Dem, see you soon. It was nice meeting you Selena" Mandy grinned and then left the house, but not before giving Demi a wink, which left Demi wondering what was going on.

"Sel, I'm just going to get Ashley up to bed, she's knackered" Demi grinned, glancing at her daughter who's eyes were closing on the spot, "help yourself to wine, or whatever else you want"

Demi moved over to Ashley, who was on the sofa, "Come on sweetheart, its bed time" Demi picked up her daughter, and Selena smiled as Ashley gave her a little wave before they turned the corner and disappeared up the stairs.

(10 minutes later)

"Sorry about that, she wouldn't drop off, she was too excited, and she's looking forward to opening her presents tomorrow" Demi grinned, pouring herself her second glass of wine,

"So, thank you, for letting me stay to the party" Selena smiled, reaching across and squeezing Demi's hand,

"You're welcome, thank you, I think you made Ashley's day" Demi grinned back,

"Come on, I'll race you to the bouncy castle" Selena grinned, jumping up and once pulling a funny face at Demi, ran out of the door, Demi hot on her heels. For the next few minutes, all that could be heard was laughing and screaming, as Demi and Selena jumped up and down, and slipped and slid on the bouncy castle, hand in hand.

"Ah, no" Demi screamed as she slipped and fell over backwards, causing Selena to fall on top of her.

They stayed like that for what felt like eternity, Selena straddling Demi, hands either side of the slightly shorter brunettes head. Demi's hands were resting on Selena's hips, and Demi could hear and feel her heart beating erratically through her chest, but the second her eyes met Selena's, she could swear it stopped all together. They didn't know who moved first, but suddenly, their lips collided and hands were roaming bodies, tongues were touching and the world had stopped for both of them. When they ran out of air they pulled apart.

"Wow" Demi gasped,

"Uh-huh" Selena nodded, before dipping her head once again, and capturing the younger woman's lips once again. 

**Not my best or favourite chapter, but it's a chapter, that I think is quite sweet, so please review and tell me how tragic you think it is. Or how un-tragic it is, whatever you think. And I promise I'll try and update sooner next time... **

**This chapter was inspired by the fact that it was my birthday yesterday, and I wanted to get something up for that, and also, because 'tatimac' sent me an awesome message, so this chapter is dedicated to them. **


End file.
